


lose my mind

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi is trans, Creampie, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Sneaking Around, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aoi finds a way to calm Fuuta's energy at school.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I think Fuurai got together as 2nd years but Im pretending it happened later for the purposes of this fic (theyre 3rd years here and its preband)

"Fuuta! What were you thinking?!" Aoi couldn't believe that he'd gotten chewed out because of Fuuta twice already today.

The guilty look on Fuuta's face made it clear that he knew he was in the wrong, but he still quietly tried to explain himself. "I was just helping clean up and I thought it'd be more fun to make a game out of it..."

"In the science room?! I told you I had to help Misaki during break today... You said you'd be careful. Now I'm in trouble for trading clean-up duty with you!" Maybe that's just what he got for thinking Fuuta could handle something like that... Aoi held back a sigh.

"A-Aoi...! I just haven't been able to focus on stuff lately!" Fuuta's watery-eyed expression only intensified at Aoi's outburst. "I'm really sorry!"

Aoi blinked away the tears of frustration starting to well up and folded his arms. He knew Fuuta's apology was genuine, but he couldn't help getting upset when they had this conversation day in and day out. Just looking at Fuuta, his big blue eyes staring up at him and begging for forgiveness, Aoi couldn't hold a grudge. But he also knew he couldn't let things go on like this, either. Fuuta was no doubt in one of those moods, the kind where he'd be bouncing off the walls all day long. If Aoi let him go with just a warning, Fuuta would end up in detention for causing even more havoc...

Of course, there _was_ something that always seemed to calm Fuuta down... Aoi hesitated when it came to it, knowing that they'd both be worse off if they were caught. This - was an emergency, though, wasn't it? Aoi's parents had told him to come straight home after school today, and if he wound up being dragged into detention with Fuuta, that would certainly worry them... Besides, they'd never gotten caught before...

Still, Aoi's heart was pounding hard from nerves alone as he met Fuuta's eyes. "Do you think... doing _that_ would help?"

"Eh!?" Fuuta's eyes widened in surprise, and his face flushed in excitement. Then, he cautiously looked at Aoi. "Is that really okay?" Sometimes Aoi wished Fuuta wouldn't ask him that sort of thing - it was so embarrassing that it almost made him want to cry.

"Just, come on before I change my mind!" he said, before turning on his heel. Fuuta followed after him right away.

While Aoi hated how absent the school nurse was when it came to patching up Fuuta after yet another accident, it was a blessing in disguise in times like these. Lunch was still ongoing and there was a small sign on the door that the nurse would be out for an hour during it. The infirmary was unlocked, however, in case there were any students in need of bandages and the like. Thankfully, they were the only such students there today - Aoi made sure to check all the beds before pulling the curtains closed around the one in the corner.

Aoi wanted to take one last look around the room, too nervous to get to it right away, when Fuuta practically bowled him over, pushing him down onto the bed.

"H-hey, Fuuta...!" Fuuta was looking down at him with a needy expression. Something hard pressed against Aoi's stomach, making his cheeks go bright red. Fuuta was filled with so much energy from the moment Aoi said 'go', like an excited dog... But as overwhelming as it could get, it was also undoubtedly part of Fuuta's charm.

"Hey, Aoi," he begged. "Can I put it in today?" Fuuta's hand was rubbing against his hip, no doubt ready to slip between his legs at a moment's notice. His breath was already heavy as his cock rubbed against Aoi's thigh, and Aoi couldn't help but be carried along by Fuuta's pace. Aoi's stomach was warm, and he couldn't speak. He bit his lip and nodded. There was still thirty minutes before the nurse got back, and if they did it quickly, no one would find out. As long as there weren't any accidents leading students there, then -

"Ah!" Aoi moaned despite himself as Fuuta moved, shoving his hand down Aoi's pants. No matter how much he complained about Fuuta getting excited so easily, he could say the same for himself. All it took was Fuuta's fingers rubbing against his clit as he kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip, for Aoi's whole body to feel weak. Aoi kissed back, clinging to Fuuta's shoulders to ground himself as the smack of their lips echoed throughout the empty room.

"I can't wait, Aoi," Fuuta whined against his lips.

Aoi's cunt was already warm and aching, wet from Fuuta's touch, and it took a moment to even register Fuuta's words. "Y-yeah, come here," he said, moving onto the bed. Just in case someone came along, he didn't want to strip all the way, so he only pushed his pants halfway down and got onto his knees on the bed.

Fuuta eagerly climbed in behind him and even the crisp unzipping sound was enough to make Aoi moan in anticipation. Fuuta pressed two fingers inside his cunt, making sure Aoi was nice and slick for him, and pressed his lips to the back of Aoi's neck. "I want inside you so bad," he breathed.

Aoi was blushing so hard he could feel his ears burning. "Then do it already -" The words were barely out before Fuuta obeyed his wish, the warm head of his cock nudging against his entrance. As needy as they both were, Fuuta always took his time sheathing himself inside, enjoying the sensation of Aoi's cunt around him just as much as Aoi loved Fuuta's cock filling him up. Of course, all bets were off once their hips met. Fuuta's hands were trembling as he held his waist, soaking in the joining of their bodies together. "It feels so warm inside you, Aoi..."

"B-be quiet, idiot... What if someone hears," Aoi whispered back, trying desperately not to moan as Fuuta started to move. The lax pace barely lasted more than a few thrusts, before Fuuta sped up, his excitement overtaking him. Aoi buried his head into the pillow, barely restraining the moan trying to break free. Fuuta fucked his cunt faster, his hand running down his stomach to stroke his clit once more. With Fuuta's cock hitting his sweet spot inside, it was ten times as intense, the little circular motion Fuuta made with his fingers lit his body up with sensation. His hips jerked into it, needing more as Fuuta thrust into him from behind.

"Aoi," Fuuta moaned, "I can't take it, it feels so..."

It really didn't take Fuuta long when he was aroused, but Aoi didn't mind that sort of thing at all. As much of a loss it was to stop there, at least Fuuta remembered to pull out this time. It wasn't exactly a problem whether he came inside - not anymore - but the mess it made was a hassle and they were pressed for time. Fuuta was murmuring under his breath about how sexy Aoi was as he rubbed his cock against the curve of his ass. The hand on Aoi's clit froze, and the bed shook as Fuuta shuddered his release - signaled by the splash of his cum onto Aoi's back. After a long huff, Fuuta dug out a handkerchief from Aoi's pocket and wiped up his back before it got too sticky.

Afterward, he focused entirely on Aoi's pleasure. Provided that Fuuta didn't get too distracted, he would never leave Aoi hanging. Aoi gasped as he felt Fuuta lean down and press his mouth to his cunt, tongue sliding over his flesh, hot and wet. He arched his back, trying to give Fuuta a better angle to lick at him. His tongue was flicking his clit, drawing out a quiet moan from Aoi.

Aoi's hands clutched at the sheets, pushing back against Fuuta's mouth. Tears came to the corners of his eyes as he stifled his voice. His body was winding up with tension and Fuuta didn't stop for a second, giving him exactly what he needed. He sobbed into the pillow, body shaking as his orgasm hit hard. Fuuta kept working him over, making his pussy throb into his mouth, until Aoi was pushing him away, too sensitive to take anymore.

"O-oh, god..." His head was spinning as he rolled over onto his side. Just a few moments of rest, and then they'd have to get out of there - just as soon as he could think straight again.

"Um... Aoi..." Fuuta was looking down over him, an apologetic pout on his face.

Aoi felt something hot on his thigh and saw Fuuta's cock, raring and ready to go for a second round. "H-huh...?! Fuuta!" Aoi could hardly believe him - was he really that pent up today?!

"S-sorry, Aoi. It was just really, really sexy when you came... I can't help it." As much as Aoi wanted to tell him to go jerk off in the bathroom, he couldn't help it when Fuuta looked at him like that.

"It's fine, just hurry up!" he whispered. Fuuta didn't even wait for him to try to move, instead pulling Aoi's body towards his. His cock slipped easily back into his pussy and this time, Fuuta started pistoning his hips right away. "Mmm! Ah!" His cunt was sore from the first round, still sensitive from his orgasm, so Aoi had to cover his mouth to stop the noises from coming out. That spot inside of him was sensitive, too, and he could feel his cunt squeezing down each time Fuuta's cock knocked against it. He couldn't stop angling his hips, too sore to rub his aching clit but still wanting some form of release.

"A-ah, don't stop," he ended up whimpering. Fuuta craned over him, licking and sucking on his throat, his pace quickly growing more frenetic.

"Aoi - I, I'm going to..."

Aoi's earlier caution was completely forgotten by the feel of Fuuta rutting into him, pounding him into the infirmary bed. The resulting mess that would be on his hands was completely ignored in favor of more, faster - "It's fine," he said. "Just don't stop."

He could feel Fuuta's cock throb at his words - Fuuta was really that easy to excite. Aoi had to admit how much he liked it when Fuuta came inside too, that he was already waiting to feel the rush of Fuuta's semen spilling inside him.

"Aoi," Fuuta murmured, desperately, trying to keep his voice low. Aoi couldn't hold back any longer either, rubbing at his overstimulated body despite knowing how sore he'd be for the rest of the day because of it. With a sob, he reached his end, coming right on Fuuta's cock, his pussy contracting around him.

Fuuta groaned, thrusting once more inside his warmth, and then he was there, joining him in climax. His fingers threaded over Aoi's on the bed, and he moaned as quietly as he could as he pumped Aoi full of his cum. It was hot, so good that Aoi felt another wave of pleasure catch the first one. Fuuta groaned as he felt Aoi's body milk his softening cock, reflexively thrusting into his cunt.

The world went fuzzy, warm, as Fuuta nuzzled against his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Aoi almost wanted to lay there, to skip class, but the sensible part of his brain was yelling very loudly in alarm.

It was a good thing Fuuta was collected enough to put down the handkerchief before he pulled out, so he wouldn't stain the bed... Aoi was far too out of it to remember such a thing, laying there in the exact position Fuuta left him in with his pants around his knees until Fuuta carefully called his name. The surroundings took a second to come into focus, as well as the reality of the situation. "A-Ah!" He quickly peeked through the curtain, looking at the time on the clock. "Oh my god! We have to go now, Fuuta - the nurse will be back any minute!"

"Eh?!" Fuuta took a peek over him and made a yelp of his own.

Aoi wiped himself up and pulled up his pants, then spent a moment desperately trying to make the bed appear like it hadn't been fucked in. There were a few wet spots on the pillow, tears and saliva let loose in orgasm - Aoi cringed and flipped it over. They'd have to do the rest of their clean up in the bathroom, but for now they just needed to get out of there ASAP!

Aoi was about to let out a sigh of relief as they exited the infirmary - until they nearly ran straight into the school nurse. She gave them an amused expression, seeing them coming out in a rush. "Can I help you boys?"

"Ah, S-sensei! Y-you know Fuuta, he just got hurt messing around again. Only needed a band-aid and nothing else." Aoi patted Fuuta's shoulder, hoping that the panic wasn't showing too intensely on his face.

Fuuta nodded right along, laughing, "Yeah! I almost got detention and everything."

It was a familiar story, so she shouldn't be suspicious at all. Still, Aoi couldn't help but worry she could tell immediately that he was lying as she looked over the two of them. "Is that so? Did you need anything else?"

"N-no! We're fine! Uh...!"

Suddenly, Aoi was all too aware of the cum starting to drip out of his pussy, into his underwear. He looked down at the floor, hoping it would just open up and swallow him whole. Thankfully Fuuta seemed to realize that something was wrong, and took over the conversation in his place.

"Thank you, Sensei! We'll be going now!" he said, and pulled Aoi along down the hallway. Once the nurse went into the infirmary, Fuuta carefully asked him, "Are you okay, Aoi...?"

"Of course not!!" he burst out with, and shook off Fuuta's hand. Aoi ran to the nearest bathroom at the end of the hall, ignoring Fuuta calling after him. His face was flaming red and he was so embarrassed that he wanted to die.

He was never, ever, EVER doing that again, whether it was for Fuuta's sake or not!!!


End file.
